


Sunset

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-02
Updated: 2004-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy remembers New Zealand, but what he remembers the most clearly are those striking, vivid scenes between him and Dom that shone of that special <i>something</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> My first Billy/Dom fic. For [](http://orolin.livejournal.com/profile)[**orolin**](http://orolin.livejournal.com/)'s birthday because she converted me. :D

Billy remembers New Zealand. He remembers feet, going out to pubs, hanging with the rest of the Fellowship, shooting, but most of all, he remembers those moments he spent with Dom. Billy was almost always with Dom, true, and he remembers most of those times, but what he remembers the most clearly are those striking, vivid scenes between them that shone of that special _something_.

He remembers that one special pub at the end of the long pier stretching into the ocean. It was by luck they found it, really, because if they hadn't accidentally wandered away from the rest of the group, they would have missed it completely.

It had been sunset at the time, and they could see silhouettes on the pier blanketed against the multi-colored sky. Lights stood at regular intervals around the pier, and they led to the pub at the end of the walkway.

They hadn't entered the pub or even walked onto the pier. They just stood on the beach and watched the scene in front of them, watched black forms talk and gesture and kiss with the fading sun shining behind them, lending specks of gold to everything.

Billy didn't, still doesn't know, what it was, but something about the whole scene struck him, seemed to tell him that he was missing something important. He turned to look at Dom and found Dom looking at him, the setting sun reflected in his eyes. Billy saw something in Dom's eyes that he was sure was also in his own, something that he knew better than even himself yet didn't know at all.

Now, Billy thinks that special something is love. He thinks he's always known it, only that he never found the word for it until Dom kissed him.

04.05.02


End file.
